deadspacefandomcom-20200223-history
Tim Caufman
Private Tim Caufman was a soldier of the Sovereign Colonies Armed Forces, present during the Necromorph outbreak on Tau Volantis in 2314. History Before the events of 2314 Not much was known about his early life. Tim was born on Earth. As a child, he was interested in the Sovereign Colonies Armed Forces and had an unspecified relationship with his parents. Tim was deployed to the S.C.A.F. colony on Tau Volantis in support of the archaeological and research going on there. During his deployment, Tim was assigned to the armory where he worked as an ammunition specialist. His callsign was "W-250". On June 17, 2314, the Sovereign Colonies Council issued a Scenario Five kill order for all of the personnel on Tau Volantis. Private Caufman was unaware of this order. The next day, when the commander of the colony, General Mahad came to the armory to requisition all of the ammunition there for use in the kill order, Private Caufman reported that the armory key was missing. This prompted General Mahad to threaten him with a permanent assignment of peeling potatoes unless the key was found quickly. Events of 2314 As one of the last surviving S.C.A.F. soldiers on Tau Volantis, Tim along with Private Sam Ackerman are sent by Doctor Earl Serrano to retrieve a Codex that may save the colony of Tau Volantis.Dead Space 3: Chapter 9: OnwardDead Space 3: Prologue: Beginnings The mission led them to a crashed ship, the CMS Mule. Overrun withWasters, Tim and Sam fought their way to the bridge where they found the Codex that Serrano was searching for. The ship began to explode, shaking it loose from its precarious position on the edge of the cliff. In an effort to save themselves, Tim attached the canister onto his suit before he and Sam rappelled down the face of the cliff. While Tim narrowly escaped the burning debris of the ship when their tethers broke and sent them tumbling down the cliff, Sam was killed by the falling debris. At the bottom, Tim found himself in an encampment at the Research Compound Silo surrounded by the bodies of his fellow soldiers before being confronted by General Mahad. He attempted to explain the nature of the canister to the general as he learned from Serrano. Mahad was unconvinced that they could be saved, believing that they lost their colony to the creatures. Mahad took the Codex from Tim. Mahad asked Tim if he loved Earth and his folks back home which Tim confirmed that he did. Mahad calmly approved before shooting Tim point blank in the head. Mahad then deleted the data on the Codex, before killing himself to comply with the Scenerio Five order. Personality From his formal, respectful conduct toward superior officers and an audio log found during Isaac/Carver's expedition to the Armory, it could be said that Tim was a well-mannered, somewhat naive, soldier of the S.C.A.F. When he was ordered by General Mahad to fetch ammunition for the barracks, Tim did not even know that the bullets that he brought would later be used to kill him and the other soldiers during the Scenario Five cleanse order. Tim also appeared that he developed a friendly co-working relationship with Dr. Serrano as he was entrusted by the doctor to retrieve the Codex. He trusted Serrano's theory and tried to deliver on his assignment, but was killed before he could accomplish it. Tim like Dr. Serrano was an optimist and Serrano contacted him as he was one of the only soldiers still alive on the colony. As a junior enlisted and supply worker, Caufman while still a soldier was not experienced in combat. He likely had only the basic training of weapon function, even forgetting to acquire ammo for his rifle before beginning his mission for Dr. Serrano. PVT Sam Ackerman noted this by commenting that Tim was not a seasoned soldier and did not know how to proficiently use a rifle. Tim also berated himself for forgetting to bring ammunition for his rifle on the mission. Trivia * Tim is voiced by Scott DeFalco.[http://www.imdb.com/title/tt2189256/fullcredits?ref_=tt_cl_sm#cast 'IMDb -' Dead Space 3 - Full Cast and Crew] * Tim's role is that of the "false protagonist", mirroring Sam Caldwell's in Chapter 1 of Dead Space: Extraction. * In Co-Op, Tim was accompanied by a soldier named Sam Ackerman. Sam did not change the story in any way, but added background dialogue. * Both Tim and Sam Ackerman are equipped with Legionary Suits and S.C.A.F. Bullpup Rifles. * Even though the introduction scene shows Tim without his helmet on in the middle of a snowstorm, his body temperature does not decrease, nor a temperature meter appears behind him. * Though Tim shares Isaac's movements and controls, he does not possess a kinesis or stasis module. * Tim does not curse like Isaac and Carver when his stomp is used in repetition, however Sam does. * It is unknown whether Tim's surname is spelled "Kaufman" or "Caufman" as a result of both being used in text logs and the game's subtitle's throughout the game. * Despite the obvious difference in time, Tim's RIG is of the newer variant introduced in Dead Space 2 ''and not an earlier version similar to the first game's. ''This could be due to developer oversight or game limitations. * Interestingly, any upgrades to Isaac's RIG HP capacity is also applied to Tim's RIG capacity. It is odd that Tim's RIG would have any upgrades in the Prologue, as he has no access to a Suit Kiosk in the immediate vicinity of his mission area. This is probably in for gameplay purposes. * Tim's callsign of "Whiskey Two Five Zero" (NATO for W250) may be a reference to the popular internet slang term "What The Fuck." This can be seen if the first letter of the first three components are the only ones considered. * Even though his suit has a meter for it, Tim does not have a stasis module. As Tim worked in the Armory, where there were few large moving machinery pieces, he was most likely not issued one. * Despite having been assigned to the underground armory, down the moutainside from Archeological Facility Two, the Prologue has Caufman starting ontop of the mountain above Archeological Facility Two. No explaination is given on how he got there. * When Isaac and Carver travel through the yard where Caufman was killed, there are a pile of bodies were he would have fallen after being shot. Presumably Caufman's body is among the pile, or he was turned into one of the necromorphs that roam the facility. Gallery DS3 Tim 01.jpg DS3 Tim 03.jpg DS3 Tim 02.jpg Tim and Sam.JPG DS3-intro.jpg Tim ds3 by luxox18-d6ryumr.jpg|Tim's render Notes Sources Category:Characters Category:False Protagonist Category:Deceased